


Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Nick Fury

by literally_no_idea



Series: Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH) Main Series [40]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Cat, Cats, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Support Animals, Emotional Support Cat, Emotional support animal, Gen, SDfSH 'verse, Service Animals, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: When Carol comes back to Earth, the first thing she does is meet with Nick Fury. Well, at least, that was the plan.





	Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Nick Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the series, or if you're new here, welcome! This part of the series is about Nick Fury and his emotional support cat. (Yes, this is not technically a service animal story, but bear with me, I wanted to write this.) Enjoy!

When Carol comes back to Earth, the first thing she does is meet with Nick Fury. Well, at least, that was the plan.

 

What actually happens is Carol enters the building that Nick’s pager is in, which appears to be SHIELD headquarters, if the people in suits surrounding her with their guns drawn is any indication. Carol raises her hands in surrender.

 

“Don’t shoot, I’m just looking for Fury,” she says, and there’s a pause as the agents look around at one another. Carol frowns. “You know, Nick Fury?”

 

One of the agents steps forward. “Who are you?”

 

“Carol Danvers. Look, Fury can clear things up, can you just have him come out here?”

 

“Agents, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Director Fury.” The agents move aside, and Fury steps in front of Carol, eye looking her up and down, evaluating.

 

“Tell me something about yourself that only we would know,” he says. Good, he’s learned since the 90s.

 

“I was dressed for laser tag when we met. You?”

 

Fury’s expression doesn’t change, but his eye brightens a little. “I have three names. People call me Fury. If I ever have kids? They’ll call me Fury.”

 

Carol doesn’t bother keeping the smile off of her own face. “So, ‘Director Fury,’ huh? when did that happen?”

 

“A long time ago. Agents, we’re fine here.” The agents disperse, shooting glances over their shoulders at Carol and Fury, but either Fury doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. He turns, gesturing for Carol to follow him.

 

They enter what must be Fury’s office, and they sit on either side of his desk, Fury sitting down with a sigh. “So, Danvers, what are you doing here?”

 

“You haven’t used your pager, I finished what I was doing, and I wanted to come home. I was bored, and I wanted to know what you’ve been up to. Seriously, Fury, what have you been doing? It’s been, what, 20 years or something? Where’s Goose?”

 

“24 years. A lot’s happened since you left. Goose died 18 years ago. We’ve got a team of heroes now, that fight for Earth. They’re a mixed group, but they’re effective.”

 

Carol straightens up in her seat, because that’s new. “Really? Can I meet them? And what kind of heroes are you talking about, street level, or my level?”

 

Fury smiles. It’s a small smile, and Carol’s starting to wonder when Fury stopped smiling, but at least this is better than the unreadable expression he had earlier. “Maybe a little below your level. I think you’ll like them. If you fly to meet them, you might even make Stark so curious that he’ll forget to hit on you.”

 

So apparently some things haven’t changed on Earth. Good to know. “Where are they?”

 

* * *

 

Carol lands just outside the tower, stepping into the lobby and looking around for anyone that might give her an idea of where in the tower she’s headed, but there isn’t even a desk, just a wide open space with elevators at the back of the room. She’s heading for the elevators when a voice comes from the ceiling.

 

“Pardon me, but I don’t have any information about you on file. Could you please identify yourself?”

 

Carol recognizes an AI when she hears one. She doesn’t bother looking around for the source of the voice. “Carol Danvers, friend of Nick Fury.”

 

A pause. “My apologies, Ms. Danvers. Are you looking to access the Avengers’ floors?”

 

Carol snorts. The ‘Avengers.’ Of course Fury named them after her. “Please.”

 

“May I ask, are you allergic to dogs?”

 

That’s a weird question. “No?”

 

Another pause. “The team has been informed of your arrival. Please enter the elevator to your right, Ms. Danvers.”

 

Carol steps into the indicated elevator, waiting as it takes her up dozens of floors a second. “Carol is fine. Who are you?”

 

“I am JARVIS, the personal AI of Mr. Stark.”

 

Carol nods. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, JARVIS.”

 

“Likewise, Carol.”

 

The elevator doors open, and Carol steps out, walking through the doorway into a living room filled with people, at least half of them either holding or resting their hands on weapons.

 

“So, am I guessing that you’re not huge fans of guests?” she asks, and one of the men at the front of the group, who looks surprisingly unarmed, steps forward.

 

“Well, yes and no. Guests that I know? Yes. Guests that apparently know Fury but who none of us have heard of before? Not really. Let’s just say we don’t like surprises.”

 

Carol smiles. “You’re definitely Fury’s team, then, he hated surprises too. Still does, apparently.” She looks around at the group. “You can draw your weapons all you want, I can’t exactly get rid of mine. I  _ am _ a weapon. Photon blasts and all. Do you have any food? Maybe some good beer? I’ve missed home.”

 

The other man who was standing at the front of the group groans. “You already sound a lot like Tony, except you apparently get along with Fury. This is sounding more unbearable by the minute.”

 

The first man grins. “Oh yeah, this is going to be fun for me, and terrible for him. Tony Stark, Iron Man, at your service, and you are?”

 

“Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel.”

 

Tony laughs, elbowing the second man. “Oh no, Cap, you’ve got competition! For fuck’s sake, guys, put the weapons away, if she wanted to kill us by now, she already would have.”

 

“Now you’re catching on,” Carol compliments, and Tony beckons for her to follow him towards the kitchen.

 

“Here, I’ve got some decent beer in here somewhere, if that’s really what you want, but I’ve also got some of the best of every variety of alcohol, so just name your poison. Let’s see, you want pizza? We’ve got tons of weird shit in here, again, name it and it’s yours.”

 

Carol follows him, passing the mass of people still staring at her with their hands twitching at their weapons of choice. She’s dealt with worse, this is nothing. “Just beer, for now. What kind of pizza?”

 

She takes the cold pizza and beer Tony hands her, leaning with her hip against the counter while she eats. “Damn, that’s good beer. But I also haven’t been back on Earth in 24 years, according to Fury. Speaking of which, what year is it?”

 

“2019,” Tony supplies.

 

“Huh. Well, I’ve missed Earth. It’s still home. Like what you’ve done with the place so far though, the technology’s definitely better.”

 

“That would be thanks to me, mostly. So, photon blasts, you said? Is that anything like repulsors? Because I definitely have some questions about how I could make my suit a little more ‘bio’ and a little less ‘tech,’ if nothing else than for convenience of suiting up.”

 

“Are repulsors high-density projected energy beams that can vary intensity based on use, from just heat sealing something to burning holes through solid metals?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Then yes.”

 

Tony leans forward on the counter, eyes wide and bright with curiosity. “Will you let me do tests on you? Sorry, that sounded shitty. Will you let me scan your biochemistry so I can try and figure out how your photon blasts work?”

 

Carol shrugs. “Sure. As long as you’re only going to use that information for helping people, not hurting them.”

 

Tony pulls down on the collar of his shirt until it lowers enough that Carol can see the glow of something on his chest. “I got a hole in my chest because I used to sell my designs to governments, companies. I don’t do that anymore. Everything I make is just for me and the team, and for keeping people safe, not war torn.”

 

“Then yeah.”

 

A voice comes from behind them. “Okay, you’re being nerds. Besides your inevitable love affair, what’s happening here? If you’re a friend of Fury’s, and you’ve been gone for 24 years, why come back now?”

 

Carol turns, and the man with the literal bow is walking towards the kitchen, frowning. “I came back to Earth because I’m done with what I had to do, and I missed home. Pretty sure I already mentioned that.”

 

The woman that had been standing beside bow-guy steps forward as well. “Sorry if we seem suspicious. Fury’s not exactly the kind of person that has friends.”

 

The guy Tony called ‘Cap’ nods. “He said the last time he trusted someone he lost an eye.”

 

Carol can’t help herself. She laughs, which only makes the group stare at her with even more confusion.

 

“Oh my god, that’s what he said? That overdramatic liar, I can’t  _ believe _ this.” Carol’s wheezing, clutching her stomach.

 

There’s a flicker of surprise across the woman’s face. “Then what  _ did _ happen?”

 

“He was messing with a cat -- well, a flerken -- named Goose, and it scratched his eye. Oh my god, and he had you all believing that he was some total badass! I’m definitely making fun of him for that, holy shit. Have none of you been around long enough to have met Goose?”

 

Bow-guy and the woman share a look. “No, but Coulson’s also never mentioned a cat?” bow-guy says.

 

“This is amazing. Wait, now that it doesn’t look any of you are going to stab, shoot, or smash me, what are all of your names?”

 

Tony starts pointing everyone out.

 

“Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Thor, Loki, Nebula, Rhodey, Bruce.”

 

Carol nods. “Nice to meet you all. So, what do each of you do? Like, what are you capable of? Because Fury said you’re all maybe close to my level of hero.”

 

Tony laughs. “I somehow doubt that. Well, maybe Thor and Loki, and Nebula.”

 

Thor takes that as his cue to talk, apparently. “I’m the God of Thunder, Loki, my brother, is God of Mischief.”

 

Nebula looks a little lost. “I’m… well, I used to be… I don’t…”

 

“She’s a skilled assassin and fighter,” Natasha cuts in. “Like Clint and I. We’re former spies and assassins.”

 

“I’m just a scientist,” Bruce says, and Carol’s about to question how that makes him a superhero when he adds “but I was affected by gamma radiation and my other alter is a giant green monster, Hulk.” Huh. Interesting.

 

“We’re soldiers enhanced by a super soldier serum,” Bucky says, pointing at himself and Steve.

 

“And Tony and I both operate suits with repulsors and other things that Tony designs,” Rhodey finishes.

 

Carol looks around the room again, nodding. “Cool. Hey, so JARVIS asked if I was allergic to dogs. Any particular reason why?”

 

Tony grins. “Yep. JARVIS?”

 

“On their way, Sir.”

 

Carol turns just in time to see a small horde of dogs running into the room, going up to who she assumes are each of their respective owners. “So, everyone here has a dog?”

 

“Yeah. Natasha trained them as service dogs. They help us with our disabilities,” Steve says, scratching his dog behind the ears.

 

Carol aims her next question at Natasha. “Can you train cats for that?”

 

Natasha shakes her head. “No. Well, technically, yes, but they can’t go anywhere with you, like service dogs can. Why? Did you need one for yourself?”

 

“No, but I did have an idea…”

 

* * *

 

Carol spends most of her time either with Nebula or Tony, finding that they’re generally the only two who can understand most of what she talks about. She’s sitting with Nebula in a dingy bar a month after she arrived, drinking cheap beer and talking about some of the weirdest shit they’ve ever seen in space, when Carol gets a text on the phone Tony had given her.

 

**Natasha:** I found her!!!

 

Attached is a picture of a black cat with a white splotch over its right eye, which is clearly blind. Carol gasps, typing back her response.

 

**Carol:** She’s perfect. Bring her home please?

 

**Natasha:** Already on the subway home :)

 

Attached is a picture of Natasha sitting on the subway, a carrier in her lap.

 

**Carol:** You’re the best <3

 

Carol turns back to Nebula, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, Nat finally found a cat for Fury. Can we do this again sometime?”

 

There’s a weird expression on Nebula’s face, but she nods. “Sure. This was nice.”

 

“Yeah. You want to go back to the tower with me?”

 

“No, I’ll stay for a while. Have fun.”

 

Carol hesitates, but she knows how important choices are for Nebula, so she waves, says goodbye, and heads home.

 

* * *

 

Carol finds Natasha on the communal floor, sitting on the couch with Lapushka at her feet and the cat in her lap. Carol comes over to sit by her, taking the cat when Natasha hands her over.

 

“She’s perfect. When do we take her to Fury?”

 

“I was thinking in a week, that way we can give her time to adjust to being in a home, and we can get the supplies we need for her. Besides, Tony’s going to need her measurements for her vest.”

 

Carol grins. “Let’s take her to Tony.”

 

* * *

 

As promised, a week later Carol walks into SHIELD headquarters, Natasha following at a short distance, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible with the backpack over her shoulder and the newly designed box Tony had made in her arms. No one questions them; the last agent who had stopped Natasha had been red with embarrassment by the time Nat was done with them.

 

Carol knocks on Fury’s door. Fury’s voice answers.

 

“Unless the world is coming to a screeching halt and spontaneously combusting at the same time, you better leave me the fuck alone.”

 

Carol rolls her eyes. How dramatic. “Neither is happening, but I’m coming in anyway.” She pushes the door open, just as Nick starts to stand.

 

“Danvers, seriously?” he asks, and Carol holds up a hand to cut him off.

 

“Trust me, you’re going to like this.” Carol clears her throat. “Natasha?”

 

Fury’s eye narrows. “What are you--”

 

“Here she comes, deputy director Scorn!” Natasha says brightly, walking in with the lid of the box opened. It’s a black box about two or three times the size of a shoe box, with a soft black lining and a plush pillow at the bottom. Laying on the pillow is Scorn the cat, in her “Emotional Support Cat” vest, black with black velcro and patches that read “Emotional Support Cat,” “I am my owner’s SHIELD,” and “Petting Will Be Met With Fury.”

 

Fury himself stares between Natasha and Carol with his one good eye, and there’s flashes of anger, confusion, and exasperation there.  “You’re kidding,” he deadpans.

 

“No, but she’s  _ kitten _ !” Carol says, grinning, and Natasha laughs. Fury looks enraged.

 

“Why.” It’s not a question, so much as a command for explanation. Natasha beats Carol to an answer.

 

“Because none of us knew you even had a cat before, and from what Carol’s told us, you were a lot happier when you did. Besides, we all have service dogs now, and none of us are the director of SHIELD. Come on, Fury, we got you all of her supplies, too. Tony’s even said he’ll deliver anything you need directly to your door or P.O. box, wherever it is that you actually have things sent to.”

 

Fury eyes both of them (pun intended) for a moment, then sighs. “Set the box on the desk, and leave whatever supplies you brought. And fuck you, Romanoff.”

 

Natasha smiles, an actual genuine smile, and sets the box with the cat in it on his desk, dropping the backpack on the floor. “Seriously, Fury, we did this because we care, not because we’re assholes. But believe what you want to believe.” She leaves, and Nick looks in the box, reaching in to pet Scorn.

 

Carol watches him, smiling. “She’s not a flerken, either. Real cat, all around. Tony, Bruce, and I checked twice. So your other eye is safe.”

 

Fury snorts. “Yeah, I sure as fuck hope so. Stark’s got a lot of talents, but I don’t think functional prosthetic eyes is one of them yet. And even if it were, I don’t know if I would trust him with that.”

 

“You really don’t trust your team. After how we met, I know why, but you should let them in. You still call them all by last name. Don’t you think they’ve earned more of your trust than that?” Carol watches as Fury moves the box to the floor behind his desk, sitting down with a sigh.

 

“Maybe. I’ve been in the spy business a long time, Danvers. I don’t know if I’m still capable of that kind of trust.”

 

Carol shrugs. “Natasha and Clint have it. Bucky has it. Maybe it’s time you had it, too. Just think about it, Fury. You’re missing out. You’ve got a really good team out there, and they’d welcome you in if you let them.”

 

Carol leaves before Fury can argue, and she meets Natasha at the car.

 

“How did it go?” Natasha asks as Carol buckles into the passenger seat.

 

“Well, it’s Fury. It’ll take time. But I think he’ll come around. He’s stubborn, not an idiot.”

 

Natasha nods. “Very true. I know at least nineteen other heroes who were pretty similar.”

 

Carol looks at Natasha. “I think you mean twenty.”

 

“Maybe. In any case, are we going home? Are you sticking around for a while?”

 

“Yeah, I think I will. Rhodey and Bruce have good taste in food. And I’m hoping Sam will bring more cookies soon.”

 

Natasha laughs. “Yeah, I’m sure he will. Home it is, then.”

 

“Home it is.”

 

* * *

 

It takes two weeks.

 

Carol’s in the living room, kicking Tony’s ass at Mario Kart, when JARVIS interrupts. “Pardon me, Sir, Ms. Danvers, but Director Fury is requesting access to the Avengers’ floors.”

 

Tony pauses the game. “Really? Huh. Sure, let him up, why not.”

 

They both head out into the hall just as the elevator doors open and Fury steps out.

 

“Pirate Fury! What can we do for you?” Tony asks, and Carol loves how few shits Tony gives about anything.

 

Fury just rolls his eye. “I’m taking the advice of a friend. I was wondering if I could join the team for dinner.”

 

Tony freezes, shocked, but recovers quickly. “Uh, yeah, sure, you’re not going to shoot one of us, are you? This isn’t going to turn into a murder mystery? No ‘it was Director Fury, in the dining room, with the butter knife,’ right?”

 

Fury laughs, and that seems to startle Tony even more. “No, it’s not. Just dinner. Right, Carol?”

 

Carol smiles. “Right, Nick.”

 

There’s a pause, and then Tony shakes off whatever thoughts he’s currently having. “Uh, right. So, are we still finishing this game of Mario Kart? Because I think I can make a comeback.”

 

“In your dreams, Tony.”

 

“Oh, it’s on. You coming, Fury?”

 

Nick gestures towards the living room. “After you, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Emotional support animal facts of the day:
> 
> -Emotional support animals are NOT service animals. A psychiatric service animal is task trained and has public access. An emotional support animal is not task trained and does not have public access.
> 
> -Emotional support animals are for people with mental illnesses or other health conditions where they require the comfort that an animal can provide. Emotional support animals can be any animal, and in the US they are covered by the Fair Housing Act (FHA) and the Air Carrier Access Act (ACAA). While any animal can be an emotional support animal, airlines can restrict certain animals, such as reptiles and amphibians, from their airplanes.
> 
> -Unlike service animals, landlords and airlines can require documentation for an emotional support animal; documentation consists of a letter from a current treating physician that states that you need your emotional support animal as a result of a health condition. That is the only documentation they can require.
> 
> -Like service animals, in the US, there is NO registration, identification, or certification for an emotional support animal; anyone that tries to sell you something like that is scamming you.
> 
> -Like service animals, emotional support animals are permitted in no-pets housing, cannot be charged a fee for just for being in housing, and are exempt from breed-specific legislation; for example, a pit bull emotional support dog cannot be banned from an apartment complex based on their breed.
> 
> With that said, if you'd like to see other drabbles and notes related to this series or you want to talk to me about this series or anything else, you can find me on tumblr [ here](https://servicedogsforsuperheroes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!


End file.
